


夜を走る 逃亡者

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 跨越那漫漫长夜的逃亡者Pairing: All贝Rating: NC-17，MpregSummary: 邪恶谱系宇宙海盗齐尔德一族的繁殖方式需要一个容器，他们军队的继承者弗利萨选中了出生即最强的赛亚人小王子。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 故事发生在拉蒂兹前往地球前，为艾纪760-761之间。

“贝吉塔君，请留步。”  
听到这句话的时候，其实是萨博第一个抬起了头。  
他抬起头又瞬间俯首，就像完全没曾动过。可贝吉塔知道他动过了……这能是一个危险的讯号。可是，在这距离宇宙的邪恶帝王只得数步的地方，任何讯号都是危险的讯号。  
“接下来我有一个任务要交给你。”  
弗利萨大人盘踞在他的王座里。那王座的形状像个蛋——拉蒂兹曾偷偷说过，觉得那就是个蛋壳。  
拉蒂兹领会不了那些更高文明的东西。譬如反重力悬浮总控台，譬如医用治疗舱，譬如为什么能够测量战斗力的探测器还能作为远程通信之用……这些“神奇”的事情是如何实现的，他一概不能知晓，他也全都毫不在乎。  
“弗利萨大人，您要派我去征服一颗新的星球了吗？”  
贝吉塔问。  
小心翼翼，躬身行礼。这种态度也许不能使他远离危险，但至少是一种尝试和争取。  
他是贝吉塔四世，没了王国的王子，他不想坐以待毙。  
“不是呢，贝吉塔君。”弗利萨的声音较之往常更加柔和，由此可见，他的心情很好。  
“是那巴在前线需要增援？我听说那边路途遥远，如果我现在启程——”  
“贝吉塔君，这是一桩很荣耀的任务，而且非你不可。”弗利萨说。  
“有目共睹，你已经是一位非常成熟的战士了，你的战斗力一直在增长，我想，未来仍有达到更高数值的可能，你的身体一定可以承受更艰巨的任务。”  
贝吉塔听见反重力悬浮装置启动瞬间必定会发出的那种隆隆噪音。虽然技术更替，它已几近消除，熟悉这个的人还是能实时感知到这种细微的变化。  
他知道这位宇宙间邪恶力量的共主，正驱策王座，向他而来。  
果然，弗利萨靠近他，近到一低头便可以俯视他、逼迫他，这才吐出他最新的一道命令来。  
“我要你为我生下一个继承人。”他说。

这件事是毫无转圜的。  
这根本是一道军令。  
不久，实施程序将开始运行，这道命令即会记入系统里，传达至整个宇宙的各个角落，备份在所有弗利萨军舰队的加密数据库中。每个权位合适的人都会知悉这道统帅的命令。  
谁都会知道，赛亚人贝吉塔已经被选中。作为一个容器。  
他们都知道，他荣耀加身。这副赛亚人的身体，这被普遍偏见裁判为进化并不完全的躯壳，即将孕育新的帝王。  
弗利萨大人是这么说的：“贝吉塔君，你出生时就有最强的战斗力，当时系统就已通过测算，向我推荐了你。你是为这件事而生的，一定可以胜任这项任务。”  
是肯定与鼓励。  
也许，这邪恶之王自有一套精密的系统：他测算出最佳结果，于是便依照程序，严格运行。  
即使这事关他自己的繁衍和命运，他也能有这么的无情。  
整件事都很“稳定”，繁衍是精准之事，仿佛不需要“爱”来掺和，增加一星半点儿的失败因子。

“我不了解繁殖的事……”贝吉塔说。  
“……甚至我们赛亚人如何交配生育，我还没有明白——还没人教我知道，我的星球就毁灭了。我的族人都死了，我不在场，我什么都不知道。”他说。  
当然了，没人细听他这般诉说，他只需服从安排，放松身体等着。所以他便只是等着，以一个看不出情绪的姿态，平和冷漠地坐在——医疗官的办公桌前。  
与许多弗利萨军的高级军官不同，贝吉塔最平和的坐姿也充满戒备，他的身体总是微微前倾，肩头总是稍稍耸起，即使两腿自然分开，只要触及地面，他也会略微踮起脚尖，摆好重心。  
毫无疑问，他随时会——而且能——一下弹起来，像颗炮弹一样击中对面的人。  
在他的正前方待着，难免有相当大的压力。医疗官自始至终没有勇气抬头，只是详细告诉他，将有一系列详细检查和生理调整等着他。  
“需要做些准备，一旦开始，我会第一时间通知您的。有些检验结果需要几天后才能出来。我们要确保您符合条件……”医疗官说。  
贝吉塔换了一个姿势，医疗官注意到他的手从松懈姿态，变成虚握成拳。  
“就……就是要保证您……能在最佳状态受孕。”医疗官结结巴巴地说。  
“我跟弗利萨大人根本不是一个种族也可以吗？你看我们完全不相像！”贝吉塔喃喃道。  
但他的表情仍旧漠然。显然，就算他的口气有些疑惑，态度有点抵触，一个合格的战士还是会在军令砸下来时尽力维持住自己的平衡和体面。  
也许他是在假装自己根本没有注意到医疗官办公舱内每一个人偷瞥自己小腹的诡异目光，也许他只是恰到好处地别开了脸。  
“老实说，您已经快三十岁了不是吗，大人？”医疗官完美地避过了他的问题，转而提出了自己的，“赛亚人是战斗民族，通常寿命不太长，所以‘初情期’也会来得很早。而您，您甚至还没有过……”  
“所以？”贝吉塔的面色完全没有变化，他只是眉梢的高度有过一瞬的抬动。  
“我们怀疑您一直用药……不管您用的是什么方法，为了您自己的性命，也为了我们的，请您以后都尽量不要再试了。在这个基地里，任何事都瞒不过弗利萨大人，相信我。他会亲自来操作这件事的。”医疗官说。

这事可能有什么误会，晚些时候，贝吉塔再得召见时，他面对弗利萨大人也是直言不讳。  
“可能因为我一直在前线，只关注战斗的事。但是吃药——我没吃过什么药。在前线，我们忧心的只有食物会不够。”贝吉塔说。  
“等你的腹中养育起我的继承人，就不必再去食物匮乏的前线。”破天荒地，那位大人从他的王座中起身。贝吉塔以为他会使用舞空术，飞到自己的面前来，事实证明，他不会——也不必要来。  
他起身只是方便弯腰伸手，居高临下，颇具爱怜地摸了摸贝吉塔那火焰般的头发。  
“你从来没抱怨过食物的事，所以我一无所知。”弗利萨说，“你想吃什么？我让萨博去准备。等手术完成以后，就必须严格按照医疗官的建议来进食了，现在则不必要，你想吃什么都可以。”  
“赛亚人从不抱怨食物，大人。只要是能吃的东西，我们就没什么喜欢不喜欢的，我什么都可以吃。”贝吉塔欠了欠身，鞠躬的同时，全赖行礼的角度之尤，使得那黑暗的帝王再也触不到他的头。  
他的态度十分殷勤、诚实，没什么可指摘的。可能目前最大的不完美，就是他俩并不像是将要一道孕育繁殖一个有某种生物学关系的共同后代的两个人。  
仍像是共主与他的忠仆。贝吉塔的措辞堪比教授礼节的书本，或来源于巧妙又疏离的编程。  
他不像有生命的，他感觉不到别人对他的示好。他让他自己看上去活像是一个，无懈可击的，赛亚机器人。  
“我要带你去看一些东西，贝吉塔君。”弗利萨俯视着他，慢慢说道。  
他安坐在王座中，调转方向，在前面引路。

这一天是很特别的，萨博他们全都没有随侍左右。这座基地的主人，这全宇宙邪恶力量的统治者，缓缓在贝吉塔的身前飘。他们一前一后行过狭长的、单调的走廊，终于抵达这座古老基地的纵深深处。  
金属的滑门用一种小心翼翼的态度，无声敞开，传感器感知到主人抵达，为他们点亮了灯光。  
然后，贝吉塔看见的是一座水晶宫。  
准确地说，是一座豪华的陈列室，一个设施完善、然而已遭废弃的实验室。沿着环形的墙壁，列满已经丧失能源、仅作防腐之用的水晶器皿。  
一些万年棺材。  
当中盛着尸体。  
不同种族、不同年纪、不同性别、不同表情。这简直是一座尸体的博物馆……  
但这其实，应该是一座研究“容器”的实验室，长久保存着那些曾经为齐尔德的血脉们降生贡献过躯壳的失败者。  
贝吉塔仓促扫了一眼，他看见了铭牌，将之迅速记忆，接着，就很快速地将视线收了回来。  
他注意到这其中并没有过赛亚人。  
“我们一族从胎儿开始，就拥有巨大能量。随着发育成长，会需要不断摄取孕育者的力量。这些都是失败的试验品，在我发现你以前，我的父亲和兄长，失败了很多次。他们当中最年轻的一具，也已经死去三十多年了。”  
弗利萨的声音回荡在毫无活气的空间内，他的态度柔软，很不弗利萨。  
“他们是因为耗尽了力量……”  
贝吉塔低着头，他不惧怕尸体，他自己就制造过无数死尸……甚至，在前线，他以敌人的尸体为粮食。但他并不想与这些……尸体对视。  
他只是不想与自己的命运对视，而且无所作为。  
“我的力量比我的父兄更强大，只有拥有高天赋的生物才能活着生下我的孩子。”弗利萨说，“你从出生起就拥有很好的天赋，贝吉塔君，那时候我便发现了你。那时候我便与你父亲约定好，要他把你送到我这里来。因为你将会生下我的孩子。”  
贝吉塔没有作声。他对这件事是无从评价的。  
“你的父亲并不是衷心服从我的，他的见识不够、自作聪明、不懂礼貌。你优于他，无论是先天的战斗力，还是后天的教养。你比你的父亲优秀，贝吉塔君，你要记得，你和其他的赛亚人是不一样的。”弗利萨说。  
“谢谢您的夸奖。”贝吉塔觉得自己的声音离得很远，自己的灵魂似已出窍。这时刻他与那些悬浮在水晶容器内的“容器”并无太大差别……或许只是死了和活着的差别。  
——生命不在精密计算中，思想不在必要条件内。  
“如果孕育者的力量耗尽、孩子还没有出生，会发生什么事？”他喃喃发问。  
“那么他们都会死去。孩子和孕育者的人，力量耗尽了就会死。但是——在你身上不会有这样的事，你会比他们都强不是吗？”弗利萨说。  
“我从未考虑过你之外的人选。”他说。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

合成激素的注射过程仿佛传说中的注射死刑。  
被固定在手术台上，眼睁睁看着多种药液被推进自己的血管，那种冰凉又未知的感觉令人悚然。  
贝吉塔发誓自己绝不愿意再试一次。  
他始终认定，是力量不够陷他如此。至于弗利萨大人参与这项实验、亲自按下注射钮这件事，他似没在意，假装不知。  
他对整个注射都没有实质上的抗拒行为。一直紧握的拳头不算，他打熬得有些发红的双眼也不能算。  
他躺在那里，身下是冰凉的金属台。通常只有没有知觉的人会躺在这里接受手术，他们应当是感受不到寒冷的。  
当然这也没什么，他经历过更多。譬如精疲力尽时躺在被切开的尸体旁边，彼时满眼猩红，鼻腔里塞满了凝固的血块。风吹在脸上像钝刀子割肉……那巴在他的身边，很大声地啃着一块骨头。他曾躺在这样的地方。所以，他是可以安然躺在任何地方的。  
药液注射不是一瞬达成的，他等待了很久，在整个漫长的过程中闭口不言。没有太多痛苦，集中精神的等待过后，他像是被遗忘在这间密室当中，一度昏昏欲睡。

注射结束后，贝吉塔被静置在手术台上。美其名曰，要观察一下可能的不适结果，便于及时处理。  
可能的结果结果也没有发生，谁让他是生命力强韧的赛亚人？倦意渐渐涌来上来，在这朦胧之间，贝吉塔忽然听到咔吱咔吱的声响，依稀是“那位大人”的脚步声。  
弗利萨走了进来。他是一言不发地，一步步走近手术台。  
贝吉塔想到自己此刻一丝不挂，不由得隐隐发汗。此刻他连尾巴都被固定住，此时好像翻着肚皮、等待解剖的野兽。  
这很难堪，他竟毫无遮拦，也无遮挡的能力，他是完全暴露在弗利萨的面前的。  
只这一瞬之间，贝吉塔直觉自己浑身的毛发都在发颤。弗利萨强大的力量，仿佛一座燃烧的山，没顶压下，将他笼罩其下。在此之前，这位帝王——这只恐怖的生物——是从未与他这么接近过的。  
通常人们在这种情境下，会先觉到难堪，而后才是紧张。贝吉塔目前面临的绝不是这样的问题，他要面对的并非来自交配对象的审视，而是一个绝对统治者对一件武器、一只容器的观察，是使用者对应用品的品评。  
——也许太糟糕，就会砸碎它。  
贝吉塔的指甲已经掐进了自己的肉里，他没有发出声音，尽可能使自己保持在一个半梦半醒的平躺状态。他要掩饰他的紧张，但是并不顺利。他的尾巴已抻得笔直，毛尖竖起，所有的骨骼都因为紧绷而咔咔作响。  
弗利萨伸出一只手，按在“繁殖容器”的肩头。  
他的手是凉的，完全没有温度。他的手心凉而且滑。他本身是不必要执握任何武器的，这手的触感跟那些肥嫩虫子的肉身没什么区别。  
所有的掩饰都白费了，贝吉塔明确地知道，自己的身体在可能范围内震抖了一下。  
“呒……”弗利萨的手掌移动到他的心口，微微用了些力，按住他教他安静躺着。  
然后，他的手就开始移动，开始在赛亚人的身体上游走。他的手抚摩过肌肉丰润的肩膀，在剧烈起伏的胸膛上打过圈，顺延而下，停留在尚且平坦、光滑的小腹上。  
“就是这里……”贝吉塔听见他感慨地叹息道，“在这里面会养育我的继承人。”  
不应该是这样的。如果这副身躯当中一定要养育一个新的生命……或者要他拿生命来滋养新的生命——那么至少应该听从他自己的意愿。  
那冰凉的手没有休止，它继续滑下，在赛亚人的生殖器官位置停了下来。  
它是软垂的，被灌入身体内的药目前没有对它起到一星半点作用。比起霎时戒备的肌肉，它只是毫无兴味地躺在被固定住的双腿之间。  
那位大人一把就握住了它，也是确然知道它很脆弱似的，只是轻轻捏住：“贝吉塔君，我了解过赛亚人的生殖。如果你介意的话，要达到你们情交的效果，有很多代偿的方式。我希望你有生殖的欲望，如果你需要的话……”  
贝吉塔飞快地、大胆地打断了他：“我希望能更好的地完成您交付的每一项任务，大人。”  
捏住他器官的手慢慢地松开了。弗利萨用坐拥无限权势之人独有的、令人尴尬的诚实语气评价道：“你的忠诚真令人感动，贝吉塔君。如果你有交配的生理需要，我希望你能第一时间告知我，我会满足你的。这是——”  
他忽然发出愉快的轻笑，把嘴巴贴在这个赤身裸体的、不得自主的赛亚人王子耳边，小声地说道：“这一点会是我俩的秘密，好吗？”

他说的这件事并非没有发生。  
在血管中奔涌的、雪水般的药物，到稍晚些时候，就开始燃烧起来，仿佛化作了滚沸的岩浆。  
贝吉塔得空休息，本该与久违的睡眠碰个面，可这事倒是办不成。药物生效了，从未有过的燥热感从烦闷的心口萌发，一直蔓延至他身体的一切细枝末节。  
医疗官可能用错了药，起初的时候，贝吉塔只是这样想着的。他在床上翻腾，起初也只是翻身，后来因为皮肤如烧着了一样的痛苦，翻身找寻舒适姿势的尝试，终于变成没有章法的翻滚。  
他从卧榻上摔下，绝缘地板是凉的，温度要低上一些，使皮肤因为燥热而发疼的状况稍稍缓解。他趴在地板上，尽量张开手脚，如扑在冰河上追求凉爽的醉汉。  
他觉得自己连呼出来的气都是烫的，这热气喷在过分敏感的皮肤上，他能自顾自发上好一阵子的颤。  
他热得皮肤刺痛，汗如雨下，即使如此，也不肯撕开端整覆盖了全身的战斗服。他趴在地上，稍待一会儿后，待他觉得地板都开始发热之后，便慢吞吞挪移到旁边更凉一些的、没有沾上汗水的地板上继续趴着。  
在这罕见的、陌生的困苦中，这整个基地里唯一的赛亚人意识到几小时前被弗利萨握捏过的那个地方逐渐胀痛充血。被设计安排的恐怖如影随形地附贴在他的身体上，尽管此时他已经穿上了衣服，也不能使他感觉好些。  
在漫长的、纯精神的抗拒和自律崩溃之后，终于的，他用自己的手，隔着忠实服帖的战斗服，在两腿间，搓捏摩擦起来。  
毫无章法，感觉也糟透了。  
比起抚触的舒适，疼痛显得更多些……当这一切都结束后，贝吉塔从地板上支起他的脖子。怀着巨大的沮丧和愤怒，他把额头撞向金属色的地面。  
一次……再一次。  
再一次的。

后来他编造了一个拙劣的故事，来向弗利萨解释他额头上不算严重的擦伤。  
“我收到那巴的呼叫，听他说前线的情况有多糟糕。”贝吉塔说，“拉蒂兹不告而别，去一个边境行星找他从小被送走的亲弟弟。于是那巴一个人被丢在那里……那可是一颗好星球，原住民的战斗力也很强！那巴本来有拉蒂兹搭档，连栽培人都没带，现在他的麻烦大了……”  
“……最糟糕的是，那个星球没有月亮。”他说。  
弗利萨大人端坐在他的宝座上。  
“你的额头痛么，贝吉塔？找医疗官治疗一下吧。”弗利萨说。  
“啊，这个样子的瘀伤我基本没有感觉。”贝吉塔抢在更多建议出现之前发言，“那巴的事情比较让我烦恼，如果他被围住，寡不敌众也不是没有可能。”  
这是实情，那巴确实遇到麻烦事。他们在通讯当中能够查到昨夜的这一条，只是，事有先后，他不会解释哪件事是先发生的。他不会解释他到底怎么弄出这额头上的血痕。  
“我派人去支援他。”弗利萨说。  
“我去支援他。赛亚人不剩几个了，我不希望那巴死在那里。”贝吉塔鞠了一躬。他的身体里还没有新的什么在孕育，他很轻易便弯腰鞠躬，态度恭敬，“灭绝原住民不会消耗很久，既然那巴一个人都能支撑住。我还会带足够的栽培人去。”  
弗利萨没有立刻应允。有几秒钟，那位大人端然坐着，一声不吭。  
只有拖曳在控制台之外的、他高贵的尾巴，轻轻地持续地敲击着这具精密王座的外壳，透露出这邪恶帝王的微妙心思。  
“我想也可以派邱夷过去支援。如果药物起效了，在别人的星球上你感觉不适……贝吉塔君，那可不是一桩令人愉快的事。”他说。  
贝吉塔挺直了腰杆。“我是不会让那巴碰我一下的！”他大声说。  
他的声音、他的态度、乃至他的眼神，无一例外地表露着诚实。他没有骗人的意思，他也没在做欺骗的事。  
弗利萨摆动着尾巴，一直是这样，仅仅是这样。一份漫长的、令人不安的沉默在他们之间扎根发芽。  
“如果不舒服就马上回来，不要耽误了手术。我已经迫不及待想见到未来的孩子了。”最后，他说。  
“遵命！我听说发情的感觉是很难受的！”贝吉塔用明朗、诚实、轻快的语调，毫不犹豫地回应说。  
而后，他又埋下他带着昨夜伤痕的头颅，深深地一鞠躬。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拉蒂兹找弟弟大家都晓得是个啥子节点。Z战士们的邂逅就此开始……


End file.
